Introduction
by Queen.Violet
Summary: Oliver's cat Trouble meets a new friend...who he's not exactly fond of. First story in the hundred themes challenge...I'll explain inside. *The list of the hundred themes is in my profile!


Well, I kind of sort of stole this idea off of DeviantArt. Whilst browsing art one day, I noticed people doing a 100 theme challenge, and thought that since I have no drawing talent whatsoever, that perhaps I could use the hundred themes for writing instead. If I stick with this, I'll have a hundred new stories...but I most likely won't...or it'll take me several years.

This, as you've probably figured out by now, is the first one. Introduction. It took me forever to come up with this idea, and it's kind of a craptastic one. Come to think of it, I've been looking at my writing a lot lately and I noticed something: It's all pretty much the same...and it sucks. So, I'm trying to improve it a little.

This is relatively short, as people don't seem to enjoy long stories as much and I didn't want to stretch this out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade—I just own Trouble and Marvin.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Trouble, we got you a friend!" Oliver called as he walked through the front door of his mansion. "Where are you?" The Frenchman headed to the living room and spotted the entirely white cat sitting on the window sill.

"Come here," he said as he plucked the feline from it's spot and carried it back to the entry way. Enrique was already there, waiting for him. The Italian was holding a squirming puppy that the two of them had named Marvin.

They had found the dog at the pet store, who had found it on the street, and he'd been too cute to pass up. So, naturally, Enrique adopted it and Oliver called to ask his mother if the dog could stay at their house...after Enrique bought it of course. Her only response had been that the two needed to stop visiting the pet store.

Enrique put Marvin down to let the puppy sniff around his new surroundings a little.

"He's so cute," Oliver pointed out for the millionth time as he watched the dog attack Enrique's shoes.

The Italian smiled at his friend's comment as he crouched down to pet Marvin. The puppy responded by biting his new owner's hands—clearly, he was in the mood to play.

Oliver set Trouble on the ground with Marvin and the cat wandered over to see what this new creature in the house was. The feline sniffed suspiciously at Marvin until the dog noticed his presence and snapped playfully at the cat, who hissed in response.

"Be nice Trouble," the Frenchman warned his pet. "He just wants to play."

Marvin didn't really seem to mind—in fact, he just thought Trouble wanted to play. The puppy bounded around his new friend, snapping and barking and occasionally sinking into a clumsy play bow.

Trouble, however, was unimpressed by this and swatted and growled (A/N: Yes, cats growl. It's creepy.) at the dog several times before turning and trotting gracefully away—pursued the whole time by a very playful puppy.

"I don't think he wants to play right now Marv," Enrique said as he picked up his new pet to stop it from annoying Trouble any further.

With the puppy off of the ground, Trouble came back and sat down by Oliver. He rubbed his face on his owner's legs affectionately and periodically gave Marvin a smug look. The green-haired teen picked up his cat and brought it closer to Enrique and Marvin.

Cautiously, Trouble sniffed the puppy again, only to wriggle out of Oliver's arms when Marvin saw him. He stayed on the ground and observed the new animal from a safe distance.

Noticing that his friend was on the ground, Marvin whined and wiggled for Enrique to put him down. The Italian chuckled and complied.

Immediately, the puppy took off after Trouble, who had darted away as soon as the dog's feet had touched the ground.

"You two better not be causing trouble," Oliver muttered as he followed the path the two animals had taken into the kitchen. He knew trouble was highly likely to occur whenever Trouble was around.

When the two teens reached the kitchen, they saw the cat sitting smugly on top of the counter, twitching his tail back and forth as if taunting Marvin who couldn't quite reach him—no matter how hard he tried.

"You're not being very friendly Trouble," Oliver informed his pet, who didn't seem to care. "Don't you want to be friends with Marvin?"

Trouble's only response was to jump delicately to the ground and dash out of the kitchen—most likely on his way to find a place to hide. Or to cause some trouble.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then."

Marvin galloped clumsily after the cat, although he didn't quite have enough coordination to climb the stairs as fast as Trouble, so he had to settle for sitting at the bottom and whining while the feline was at the top—once again looking quite proud of himself.

"It's okay Marv, he'll come around eventually," Enrique assured his pet. "You two'll be friends one of these days."

* * *

Kind of an abrupt and random ending, but like I said, I didn't want to drag this on forever and it is just supposed to be an introduction. Meaning that I only wanted to have the part where the two pets were introduced to each other.

I like this one a bit more now that I've rewritten some bits. And I do believe I overused the word 'bit' a bit in the last sentence.

Reviews would be awesome.


End file.
